The Golden Power Pt5
by ExploitIdeas
Summary: The night I am free. The night I will leave this damned place. But It never works out for me does it?


The Golden Power By: ExploitIdeas

Night Five: The Confused, The Deadly, and The Innocent

I gulped hard. I was crouching in the office next to Penny, still wearing the golden suit. I saw the clock was at 6 A.M. I had two thoughts right then, "The manager is going to KILL me!" and, "Oh, thank the lord." Soon the power came back on and I told Penny, "Wait here and don't let anyone else in ok? Also watch this." I dropped the Golden Freddy suit on the floor and stepped into the hallway. Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy were all a mess strewn about the West Hall. I quickly glanced into the East Hall and Corner. Chica wasn't there. "What the?" Then I heard a screech coming from the Dining Room. As I looked over I saw Chica, sprinting down the Hallway straight at me. "Holy shit!" I yelled as I leapt into the office. Penny quickly closed the door behind us. After we were closed up in the office Penny smacked me on the head. "Ow, what was that for?!" I said, rubbing my head. "You said a no-no word." She said in a little pouty voice. "Ok. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Chica continued to bang on our doors until we heard a voice. "No no no! You have to get backstage the employees will come any minute!" The voice sounded familiar. Obediently Chica stopped banging and went backstage. Then a strange man tapped on the window of the office. "Uhm… Hello? Hello? Can you let me in?" Seeing as he was human I let him in. "Oh you must be the new guard. Enjoying your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" Then I knew who he was. He was the man on the phone! "What are you doing here in person?" He shrugged. "It's 7 A.M. Shouldn't you be going?" I looked at the clock. "Oh yeah. C'mon Penny." "Wait. We have to make her take a test so we can find her parents. She'll need to stay here." Penny's eyes bulged wide. She clung to me and refused to let go.

"Penny it'll be ok." I said calmly. "No! No! No! I don't want to be here anymore! Those robots are too scary! I want to go home!" She screamed like she had just seen a rated R movie. "We can help. We will call your parents and you can go…" "No! No!" She continued to scream. "If Penny wants to come with me she can come with me." Then we stormed out of the pizzarea. My next shift had almost started and I still couldn't find Penny's parents. I asked her if she wanted to come to work with me. She nodded slowly. She was very brave to come back at all. When I got back to work the manager didn't yell at me. He told me, "Great work! You took good care of the animatronics!" I was very confused. "I pieced together that Phone Guy must have fixed the robots and cleaned them up. I shrugged. "Thank you Sir." I said quietly. "I have to go now. Enjoy your paycheck!" He said happily and he drove off. I walked to the office and got a lurching feeling in my stomach. The golden suit was gone. No way was I gonna' work without a back up plan! I grabbed Penny by the arm and ran for the entrance. But Freddy and Golden Freddy blocked the exit. "What!?" I yelled. "We can't have you exposing the evil nature of the animatronics, now can we?" Suddenly me and Penny were lifted off our feet. I looked at her and saw that Bonnie was holding my arms behind my back and Chica was holding Penny. "Let her go!" I shouted at Chica.

She didn't listen to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Foxy sneaking up behind Chica. He sliced through Chica's back releasing her grip on Penny. "Run!" I yelled. She ran for the office then Foxy and Chica began to fight. "Arrrgh! Ye've been reduced to attacking wee girls? That's low fer' even you!" Foxy said taunting Chica. Soon Freddy joined in and eventually Foxy just became a pile of parts. Bonnie dropped me for some reason and then in all my confusion the Golden suit said, "Fight me." I was confused. There was no way I could fight this thing. I remembered the weak spot was the eyes. That was where the suit didn't protect. I had an idea and raced for Foxy's body. I tried to yank his hook off of him. His head turned to me and I told him, "I need it." He lowered his eye patch and gave me his hook. I took a deep breath. "I only have one shot." I leapt into the air and slammed the hook hard into his eye…


End file.
